t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Blacksky
Blacksky is a black she-cat, and a queen of NightClan. Description Appearance Blacksky is a large, kempt, plump black she-cat with dark yellow eyes and a white patch of fur on her chest. She wears a worn-out thin, brown collar which is hidden by her thick fur. Character Blacksky is at first, a bit cowardly. She lacks self-confidence in many ways, but once she feels comfortable enough she can also be very stingy and mean. Skills Blacksky lacks skill in all areas of Clan life. She cannot hunt, let alone fight, as she has not been trained, and the only way she can be useful is nursing kits. Life History In Stories Blacksky plays a minor role in Eagledawn's Destiny, and is only shown as a Kittypet called Midnight''.'' She and Eagledawn are shown inquisitively looking at each other when Eagledawn is taken out for a walk by the border by Blizzard. Blizzard catches her staring at the Kittypet and throws her roughly out of the border, dislocating all but one limb. Midnight brings her friends, who are also Kittypets, and they take Eagledawn into the Twolegplace, much to her disapproval. One of the Kittypets, Tiger, exclaims that Clan cats had seemed violent and wondered why Eagledawn would want to be with them. Eagledawn angrily scolds him and tells him about the four Clans, and about what had happened to ThunderClan. She then remembers Graypaw and exclaims horror about what would happen to him. Graypaw is then shown running towards Eagledawn and worrying about his mother. Midnight sends him away as a Twoleg scoops up Eagledawn and takes her inside a Twoleg monster, where she is then taken to the vet to be treated for her injuries. Midnight is not seen again afterwards. In Roleplay As a Kittypet Not much is said about Blacksky's life as a Kittypet, except for that she was called Midnight and mated with a tom called Tiger. Together they bore kits, though Midnight left them with a trusted friend to join the Clans, since she wanted to experience the freedom of the wilds. Midnight approached Smokestar and asked to join, then receiving her Clan name, Blacksky. As a Queen Blacksky joined a patrol consisting of a few apprentices and Lionheart to assess herself. Blacksky ended up disappointed; she had no knowledge of how to hunt or fight, and thought herself useless. A badger then attacked the patrol, and as it passed by her, Blacksky attacked it, and unintentionally ended up killing it. The sight of blood traumatised her and she ran back to camp. On the way she trampled and killed a mouse, at the least proud of her first 'catch'. Upon seeing Darkkit, an orphan kit new to NightClan, Blacksky immediately remembered her days as a Kittypet, and told Smokestar of her own kits that she had left behind to join NightClan. From then on, Blacksky nursed Darkkit as his foster mother. Pedigree Mate ' 'Tiger(formerly):Status Unknown, Presumed To Be Living Kits ' '''Unknown Kits: Status Unknown '''Foster Kit' Darkkit:Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Relationships Tigerfire- Blacksky thinks he is too loud, and disapproves of him being named the new deputy of NightClan. The main reason, however, that Blacksky dislikes him, is because he reminds her of her former mate, Tiger, when she had tried to leave her kittypet life behind her. Darkkit- When Darkkit was found and brought back to camp, Blacksky immediately volunteered to nurse him. She still feels lost over his death. Images Blacksky.png|Blacksky art by Aquila Blacksky life image.jpg|Life image